Template talk:ShipInfobox
Pilot seat This template needs to have an info line added. Line heading Pilot Seat: Options: Offset Left, Offset Right, Centered ````DNYI : I have to disagree. This is information that is purely aesthetic and doesn't matter to most people. This should be something on a seperate page with a table of all the ships and the location of the pilot seat. SpyTec (talk) 12:15, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Proposed Template Update Hi folks, While updating some ship pages for the new Military Compartments, and similar edits for the Reserved Compartments on the passenger ships, I noticed this ShipInfobox template has some limitations. When a ship has multiple sizes of these special compartments, output gets messy. Check Orca and Beluga Liner as examples. The combat craft such as Anaconda are not so bad (at the moment...). I took some time to learn how the templates work and how to create new ones so that the ShipInfobox could be improved. (Never done this before so it's all new to me!!). I created a new version of the template and the code module related to it, called template:ShipInfobox/Test (and the related code is module:ShipInfobox/Test). Please try it out and let me know what you think. A sample of the output from it is on my profile wall. What did I change? Before there were 8 input boxes for Internal Compartments, one for each size 1-8. There was only 1 input box for Reserved Compartments, and it did not do any text formatting. The Test version now has 8 input boxes for each of the Internal, Reserved, and Military Compartments, and they all format the text properly. As well they include article links for the Reserved and Military ones. I also noticed an error that the Max Cargo field that is automatically calculated is not correct when there are Reserved Compartments. I did not fix this but it would relatively be easy to do. Let me know what you think and maybe we can tweak it. If it's ready to release, an admin will have to do that as the template and it's code module is protected. Thanks! :) FlightDeck (talk) 00:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) : You seem to understand the code, and it's quite good! Although I have some notes about it. The matroska variable should be unique for each internal compartment type. What if we know that a ship has 2 military compartments and its size but not about generic internal compartments? We will then, with this code, get linebreak at the very top with no compartments above it and it will look janky when shown : Another thing of note is that this change will make the infobox incredibly long. I know it gets long either way due to how we implement it as of right now, but we should consider a design change to avoid newlines on compartments. One of those changes could be having a header "Internals" and under it is two columns (both the same background color) that has amount on left, and type on right. It would then (probably) fit the whole reserved/military compartments name. We could also make use of having only one column there and align to the left as it then will show the information aligned nicely given we don't get compartments exceeding 10.. : We did experiment with the above design about half a year ago but it never got to fruition as I got too busy with university to really do any big changes. There is code somewhere either on one of my subpages, live template, subpage of a live template or a template on its own. I can't tell for sure where it was, but it was based on modifying the template based on a hidden variable within the infobox templating that could be modified with modules quite nicely. : SpyTec (talk) 01:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :: (I dunno how to reply in this interface so just hitting Edit and hope it works!) :: Lol thanks! But all I did was cut-and-paste your stuff that was already there! :D Monkey see, monkey do! :: Okay I see your point about the matroska variable. Could add unique ones for the other categories. :: I agree the whole box is getting very busy in that section. (Also the entire page gets a lot of duplicate info as the Specification table on most ship's pages repeats the compartments sizes that are in the infobox.) I think there is a lot of redundancy where it repeats "x Size N Compartment" over and over again. I was wondering if it would be better to have just a small "table", something like: :: Internal Compartments :: No. Size/type :: 2 3 :: 1 4 :: 1 4 Reserved :: 3 5 :: 1 5 Military :: 2 7 :: ...or something like that. :: Yes I found some various other test templates. Some were older than the current one as they didn't have the reservedic in them yet. Others had some hard-coded HTML pasted in about the default eqpt installed in each slot. Overall though, it seemed like the current template was the latest version. :: There is also a message from wikia screaming about migrating to a new code type that I looked at, didn't understand, the draft preview looked like a start-over-from-scratch, so I ran awayyyy :D :: FlightDeck (talk) 01:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: You almost had it with the reply interface, just indent until you're one level higher than the person you're replying to, might get messy if there's multiple people at multiple levels, but we don't get that too often so no worry. ::: Like I said, there is a way to do it. But would have to look around and search for it. I believe it would be easiest to see my contributions and look through Template: articles. It's also better to have "Internal Compartments" followed by 2x on left, Size 3 on the right ::: The new code type is quite bad. They're trying to push it as the next big thing within infoboxes and navboxes, but there is no way to script it easily and that's deliberate. They want to have more control over it so they can show it better on mobile phones, put ads in them etc. But this was a year ago I last checked, might be better now. If it had good scripting and we could port what we have now it would be a good decision overall. ::: SpyTec (talk) 01:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) DLC Restriction Field? This could probably do with a field or element that indicates any DLC ownership requirements? Several ships now require Horizons to purchase and fly, particularly the entire Alliance line. —Arcalane (talk) 11:47, September 21, 2018 (UTC) : Yes I agree, I'll see if I can add this sometime this weekend. Otherwise, someone else can pick it up and do it. Problem is that it needs to be high up on the infobox, meaning there's a lot of things given how the system works SpyTec (talk) 22:21, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Looks like it would mostly just be time-consuming to increment all of the numbers? I've run through it and tried to put together one that should work under Template:ShipInfobox/DLCReq, but it might need the actual wording tweaking. —Arcalane (talk) 15:26, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::: Looks good, and yes I was implying incrementing all the numbers. Although, I'm not sure Content Restrictions is the best wording, why pick it instead of DLC required? SpyTec (talk) 15:32, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::: Eh, "DLC" just didn't look quite 'right' by itself, to me -- something about the really lopsided line lengths? But I'm not especially attached to it. Feel free to change it if you think other wording would be clearer. "Expansion Content", maybe? —Arcalane (talk) 16:18, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Expansion Content might be more accurate given that's what it is. Since that's the only content barrier for some things. SpyTec (talk) 16:37, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Done and done. The header is now "Expansion Content", and the left column is just "Expansion". That should be clear but flexible enough for stuff like Beyond and any future expansions as well. —Arcalane (talk) 16:50, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: I've added it to the main one and renamed the variable. I'll add it to a few articles. SpyTec (talk) 17:14, September 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: Looks good. I've added four more, according to info from Inara/Coriolis. That should be all the currently-restricted ships. —Arcalane (talk) 19:02, September 22, 2018 (UTC)